injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Warhammer 40,000: Chronicles
Warhammer: The Great Game is a science fantasy 3D fighting game developed by 50A Studios in-conjunction with Games Workshop, the franchise's progenitor. It is released on the 9th of December, 2021 and released for PS4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, and PC. A mobile tie-in game also exists with modified gameplay, similar to how the Injustice games received their mobile ports. The game is rated M for blood and gore, fantasy violence, language, suggestive themes, and use of drugs. Warhammer: The Great Game is 50A Studios' first 3D fighting game as opposed to the 2.5D style it has used in past games. It is built with Unreal Engine 4. The game revolves around the collision of the three Warhammer universes: Warhammer, 40K, and Age of Sigmar, marking the first time the three settings interact with one another. As its title suggests, the Great Game of Chaos is the center point of this game. When the Chaos Gods of each world become aware of one another, their respective universes become embroiled in a multiversal battle for survival. To see the game's mobile edition, see Warhammer: The Great Game (Mobile). Synopsis A new age of darkness dawns upon three worlds as the Chaos Gods unite to sow discord in a scale previously unimaginable even to them. No single planet is safe from the hands of the Unholy Four, and no manner of resistance can stop them. Yet for all of Chaos' power, they are not entirely unopposed. A new age of heroes dawns upon three worlds, and the greatest war in all existence shall be waged. Gameplay Base Combat As a 3D game opposed to the 2.5D games 50A Studios produced in the past, Warhammer: The Great Game differs considerably from its predecessors. It still shares some more familiar features such as clashes, special moves, super moves, throws, combos, power meter (five bars), character traits, and stage interactions. However, its 3D environment means that not everything goes exactly the same as the previous games. Stage interactions are still dependent on the characters' position, but they're closer to the likes of Tekken than Injustice here. Numerous objects lie upon the stages (which are far bigger than the previous games) and can be interacted with in different ways depending on the character (similar to Marvel: Legends of Infinity). Characters can knock their opponents into another part of the stage by performing a charge attack at a corner of the stage which is also specific to each character. Some stages can also be broken down by ground attacks. Its 3D setting means that characters can perform a wider variety of moves, from horizontal dashes to flying with freedom greater than the previous 2.5D games. As mentioned previously, the Clash feature returns to the game but with slightly more cinematic depth here. While Clashes were able to connect to Critical Strikes in Injustice: Evil Among Us, Clashes now always end with a semi-super move of itself which resembles a small cinematic in turn. Finishing off an opponent with a Clash is possible, but not by knocking them off the stage. Unlike one of the game's inspirations (Soulcalibur), stages actually have invisible borders despite some of them having open space or void on their edges. Unless a charge attack is used, then it's impossible to normally get an opponent off the plane. Progression / Customization The game actually has no store or shop to speak of. Instead, all forms of customization materials are gained by playing the game. All cosmetic items for each character are as rare as one another and players can get them by slowly playing through the challenges provided for the players. Not everyone here canonically has alternate appearances, so most of their custom appearances here are made originally by 50A Studios' design department. Character customizations are dependent upon the characters themselves, so not everyone has the same amount of customization slot. For example, one character may be able to customize his armor, helmet, sword, pistol, and other things that are part of his panoply, but another character may only customize his weapon, cape, and armor. Other things players can unlock include concept art, 3D models, character codices, titles, profile backgrounds, theme songs, alternative super moves and animations, and even new characters. Once a player unlocks a new character, his/her biography and 3D model can be viewed in the game's Black Library: a gallery to view all the player's achievements and progression tracks. If the player considers the available customization options among characters to still be lackluster, they actually have a choice to grant them the equipment of other characters. That said, it won't be uncommon to see an ancient holy knight wielding a sentient chaotic sword while wearing power armor. User Interface / Miscellaneous From the menu screen, players are able to see magnificent artworks in the form of animations depicting the battles of characters from the three settings, adorning many sections. When they enter the character select screen, players will find the game's main roster displayed in a hall of heroes similar to the first Marvel Ultimate Alliance game, looking the way the player customized them the last time. DLC characters are displayed on their own pedestal, showing up as nothing but blank silhouettes before they're officially announced. In-battle, all characters are capable of displaying their main introduction animations like in Mortal Kombat 11. When the player's character appears for the first time, the player's profile card will appear, proudly showing one's identity. In the game's Realm War mode, both single and multiplayer versions, specific character pairs can perform a special intro together regardless of origin. If not, then they will perform their respective introductions separately, but surely side by side. The first characters picked will be the ones interacting the first time. They will also be the one performing the outro alone when victory is achieved. Characters also deliver specific quotes in outros. In Realm War, characters can also perform a Combined Assault if both characters' power meters are full. When the move is available, the player is notified of its availability before pressing the super move button to trigger it. Endings are achieved by completing the character's Quest, and that involves beating the final boss of the game. In this case, there are actually final bosses. Depending on a character's affiliation to Chaos or anything aside from that, they will receive entirely different bosses altogether. Game Modes Solo *'Tutorial': The entry level for every new players of the game. This mode provides a quick overview and practice of the game's basic mechanics from the very basic. After completing the tutorial, players can either refine their skills in Training or jump straight to the major battles ahead. *'Training': A player chooses his character and opponent before going on to beat the latter up to increase his prowess in battle. If the player wishes to, he or she can undertake a training quest for a character to learn more advanced combos and combinations. Completing these training quests will unlock handsome rewards for the specified characters. The behavior of the bot can be set accordingly. *'Quest': The closest thing to a story mode in this game, and its arcade mode. Venture through multiple stages of differing difficulties with a character of your choice and defeat your adversaries from other worlds. From the easiest to the hardest, the difficulty setting ranges from Peasant, Warrior, Knight, to Eternal. Completing Quests in different difficulties yield different rewards, the harder the better. Do not expect to simply face mere opponents, however. A rival awaits near the Quest's end. Meanwhile, the Unholy Four longs for a challenge at the end of a hero's path. Yet for all their presence, two beings of immense power also await their servants at their journey's edge. *'Battle': Your typical one-time, one-on-one match-up with difficulty setting basically the same as Quest Mode. Choose your character and opponent and see how far your experience has taken you. It's not humiliating to get beat by a bot at Knight level, but at least this mode gives the players a taste of the battles they will face when they get to multiplayer. *'Realm War': Similar to Quest, but with two playable characters instead of one. The difficulty cannot be adjusted, as each level gets progressively harder depending on the player's recorded skill. Players will have their team pitted against twelve waves of enemy teams until they pass and get progression rewards, quit, or get plain old defeated. Realm War is a fun and exhilarating challenge that grants many rewards. Should the player pass six stages, he/she will be rewarded with a Mallus Fragment that can be used to unlock a single item, whether they be customization materials or other things. A team wins should they knock out both members of the enemy team in a single round. *'Black Library': View character codices, remembrancer concept arts, listen to theme songs, and track all your achievements and progress. You can also see the character endings you have unlocked. *'Forge World': When the Black Library acts as, well, a library, the Forge World acts as a gigantic diorama. The Forge World details an exquisite piece of art in the form of a massive scene that encapsulates all of the main game's characters. When it is first visited, the diorama is filled with nothing but darkness. As the player plays through the game day by day, scoring achievements and progressing with their characters, players can see the Forge World slowly getting inhabited by the players' characters. When the player has collected all base game characters and unlocked every customization options, the Forge World diorama will be complete and available for the player's eyes to feast upon. Multiplayer *'Realm War': Multiplayer's Realm War mixes single player's Battle and Realm War modes that result in exciting and competitive matches. Just like the normal Realm War, players choose a pair of characters and go out to the online world to defeat teams of other players. Other players can spectate a Realm War in-progress and even challenge the victor of the fight. Up to seven players can watch the battle's run and the winner can refuse challenges from spectators. *'WAAAGH!': Pretty much the wackiest mode in this game. This mode simultaneously pits four players against one another in a battle royale-like mode. Due to certain limitations, super moves and clashes are unusable here. The main goal is easy: be the last one standing. WAAAGH! doesn't use all the maps that are already in the game, only picking a few of them while also having a single exclusive map for itself. WAAAGH! matches can go pretty wild quickly. Especially if everyone uses greenskins. *'Skirmish': Basically Battle Mode, but against real human opponents and puts the player on the global leaderboard. In a weekly basis, players will be rewarded with random items based on their rank, either specific customization items or a few Mallus Fragments. Characters The base game roster will include 40 characters in total. Overall, however, there are 46 characters in-game with six among them being unplayable. Minor cameos also appear in the form of mentions, endings, and references. Warhammer Prepare thyself to enter a world of daemons and vile sorcery, of battle and death, of violence and of madness. Warhammer World was destroyed by Chaos long before the creation of the Mortal Realms. Some of its denizens survived the ordeal and still embark on new journeys to this day in the Mortal Realms. Despite its destruction, another incarnation of this universe exists and the Chaos Gods still wage war upon both the Old World and the New World. With the merging of three dimensions, Warhammer World is about to face the greatest challenge, even before the End Times itself. The characters in the main roster each represent one of the 16 major factions in Warhammer. #Karl Franz #Grimgor Ironhide #Malekith #Egil Styrbjorn #Ungrim Ironfist #Teclis #Durthu #Queek Headtaker #Green Knight #Kairos Fateweaver #Kroq-Gar #Mannfred von Carstein Warhammer: Age of Sigmar Mighty battles in an age of unending war. A universe born anew after the destruction of Warhammer World, the denizens of the Mortal Realms have been locked in a neverending war against Chaos in an attempt to prevent the fate that fell upon the World-that-was. By far, they are the most successful in repelling the unholy powers, but their battles are just beginning. Age of Sigmar's roster is unique, as it is backed by the presence of some legacy characters from the World-that-was that appear in the setting. These legacies can utilize the look of their past incarnations but remain one of the Mortal Realms', nevertheless. Legacy Characters #Grombrindal #Alarielle #Arkhan #Archaon #Valkia Mortal Realms Characters #Vandus Hammerhand #Celestant-Prime #Neave Blacktalon #Khorgos Khul #Brokk Grungsson #Gordrakk #Keldrek Warhammer 40,000 In the grim darkness of the far future, there is only war. The 41st Millennium is a future without hope. Humanity's expansion across the stars has put them in the crosshairs of enemies numbering trillions, and their Emperor lays dying on the Golden Throne. Beset by hostiles from all directions, the Imperium of Mankind is barely holding. The Chaos Gods' recent ploy has only strengthened their resolve and now, the Imperium has found itself fighting alongside unlikely allies in this multiversal war. Its roster is the sturdiest among the other factions and two of their characters appear in Warhammer, too, somewhat granting them legacy characters like Age of Sigmar. Legacy Characters #N'kari #Skarbrand Original Characters #Titus #Gabriel Angelos #Saint Celestine #Commander Farsight #Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka #Imotekh #Karandras #Abaddon #Typhus #Kaldor Draigo Unplayable Characters Thus far, the only unplayable characters in-game aside from the numerous cameos are the game's final bosses. If the player controls a Chaos-aligned character, then he has to contend with the furies of both the Emperor of Mankind and Sigmar. If the player isn't affiliated with Chaos by any means, then they will deal with the Chaos Gods' physical manifestations. #Sigmar #Emperor of Mankind #Khorne #Slaanesh #Tzeentch #Nurgle Stages Warhammer *Altdorf *Athel Loren *Badlands (WAAAGH! only) *Castle Drakenhof *Ubersreik *The End Times *Karak Eight Peaks *Black Fire Pass *Naggarond *Skeggi Warhammer: Age of Sigmar *Sigmaron *Brimstone Peninsula *Carrion Wilds *Citadel of Thrond *Shadespire *Ossian Gates Warhammer 40,000 *Dropsite Massacre *Graia Titan Manufactorum *T'ros *The Imperial Palace of Terra *Space Hulk *Catachan *Necromunda *Eye of Terror Others *The Crossroads *Realm of Chaos Reception Pre-Release It's safe to say that not everyone expected 50A Studios to try their hand at the first Warhammer fighting game in history. The first trailer shown to the public at E3 2019 was an astonishing--if not polarizing--concept. Longtime fans of the series mostly agree on the fact that only one Warhammer should've been chosen as the setting instead of giant and complex mash-up. Others see it as an interesting concept and express interest in seeing what the developers have come up for this game. Despite the positive reviews, everyone agreed that Warhammer 40K would've won the game itself since their characters are much stronger than the others. Though they didn't level up much of the playing field, the developers managed to close the gap further. Post-Release Warhammer: The Great Game received mildly positive reviews upon release. Though some of the characters' moves are weak and it lacks a story mode, Warhammer: The Great Game is praised for handling the accuracy of the characters and how beautifully rendered they and the stages are. Its soundtrack also garnered some praise for its hybrid of medieval fantasy and science fiction elements which enticed many of its players. Its voice acting isn't sub-par, but it's not as strong as the likes of Dawn of War. The game's lack of microtransactions or paid DLC, however, is considered perhaps the best feature in it. Players don't always enjoy the long grind, but the abundance of rewards and items always make it so that players will always return to play the game. The game is criticized for its lack of gameplay innovations and was even claimed at one point to be more than just inspired by Soulcalibur. Its departure from the usual 2.5D setting is applauded, though, and its early sales figure signifies that Warhammer: The Great Game is going to stay in the gaming world for more than just a single year. Trailers Click here to see the trailers for this game. Category:Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Playstation games Category:Xbox games Category:PC games Category:Warhammer: The Great Game